There's No Turning Back Now
by Yandere-Ryan
Summary: Todoroki plans a surprise summer vacation in the United States with Midoriya, Asui, and Uraraka during their third and final year at UA. However, the trip goes awry when their rental car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. Luckily an old family mansion is nearby the teens are forced to take shelter. However, they have walked right into the trap of the evil that lays inside.


Flashes of bright lights illuminated the computer screen as Izuku and Ochako watched a superhero movie together. Ochako suggested watching a movie after a very long, and very boring, study session in the common area of the dormitory. And as expected Izuku picked a superhero movie.

"Well at least it wasn't another All Might film, or I would've gone crazy," The brunette thought to herself. She then looked over to her green-haired boyfriend to see his face slowly turning a shade of red.

Despite the two already have an established relationship and the fact that they had been dating for over a year at this point, Izuku would always become flustered and red in the face whenever they shared a close space together. But Ochako was always prepared.

"Here, Deku-kun," she said as she took out a small handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Izuku so he could wipe the sweat starting to bead at his forehead.

"Thanks," Izuku stammered as he took it wiping his forehead. While trying to focus his attention back to the movie, soon after his memory came back to how they became boyfriend and girlfriend in the first place.

It had all started their first year when it was pretty clear to everyone in class 1-A that they had a crush on each other. At this point, the class was tired of the tension caused by the two's awkwardness with each other was unbearable and something had to be done.

Even Bakugou agreed that something should be done.

The class (with Yaoyorozu's help) managed to rent out a small romantic restaurant for both of them. Deku and Uraraka were tricked to meet up with each other by both the boys and the girls respectively. Leading to the resulting situation being just as awkward and sweet as a moe anime, or at least that was how Ashido describes it.

Eventually, the evening ended with the two strolling along the moonlit gardens of the UA dorms. Uraraka kissed Deku goodnight and the flustered, red-faced, greenette stumbled back into his room. Butterflies fluttering in his chest.

Fast forward to their third and last year of High School, the two were still dating, as well as getting the "most wholesome and pure relationship in the world" award from Ashido and Hagakure.

"Deku-Kun, you're spacing out again," Ochako said wavering her arms waving in front of his emerald eyes and snapping him back into reality.

"Oh! Sorry!" Deku squeaked out a little too loud. His cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

A giggle from around the other side of the room caught the couple's attention. Izuku and Ochako turned their heads to see Asui Tsuyu giggling, her eyes peeking out from a book on poison dart frogs.

"Oh sorry, but I just can't help but find your relationship cute, ribbit," Tsuyu apologized.

"Yeah, you guys are so sweet that it'll give me diabetes," Todoroki's voice said from behind the two.

It was at that moment that Izuku forgot that he was watching a movie in the common room of the Heights Alliance.

Shoto walked up to the group of teens and then sat himself in the middle. All four of them and Ida Tenya were a part of a clique known as the Deku squad and they were always seen with each other. The fact that Ida was away on vacation with his family for 3 weeks threw off the general balance of their group.

"Hey guys," Todoroki piped up getting the attention of the other teens.

"What is it Todoroki-Kun?" Asui asked. Todoroki hesitated for a moment, pondering for a minute.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I came to the realization that my whole purpose in life was to be my father's puppet and surpass All Might as number one hero. And up until the sports festival of freshman year, I haven't wandered outside of that goal," Todoroki spoke, glancing at Izuku after saying the last part.

"And I really have to thank you guys for shaping me into who I am now," the dual user then pulled out 3 separate envelopes and passed it out to the other teens. Midoriya ripped open the white envelope to reveal a plane ticket and a brochure of a map of the United States.

The green-haired boy instantly got excited, due to All Might's hero training in California he had always wanted to visit the state. Even becoming quite proficient in English in preparing for a visit. He had grown a love for American stuff, even being called a "westaboo" by Ochako as a tease.

"Todoroki-Kun this is amazing! How did you manage to get these tickets?" Ochako asked.

"Simple, my Dad didn't want me present so he gave me the money to buy the tickets and a rental car for a road trip through America," Todoroki explained with his signature deadpan facial expression.

"I totally forgot how much money the Todoroki family has," Izuku thought to himself.

"I planned out the itinerary and finalized it last night, the first week we'll go through California and the day after tomorrow, when summer break starts, we'll leave for the airport," Todoroki handed out a printed sheet to the three teens.

Ochako, Izuku, was ecstatic getting out of their seats and talking amongst each other.

However, Todoroki held back from the others. Despite the excitement he held, Shoto also had a foreboding feeling. Like something was going to go horribly wrong and nothing he could do would be able to stop it.

And while the dual quirked boy had anxiety disorders due to the stressful environment of his childhood, this feeling was...different. In a way, he thought of it as a warning or premonition.

"Maybe it's just academic stress leftover from this past semester. Perhaps summer vacation with your friends is what you need," He thought. He looked up to see the excited faces of Tsuyu, Ochako, and Izuku all reading the itinerary.

"Yeah, this will be fun," he thought to himself.

* * *

Asui Tsuyu was never a fan of airports or anything that involved a large number of people. She always had claustrophobia but crowds made it worse. Especially when considering that if something were to happen, it would be her responsibility to protect the people.

Luckily Todoroki and Uraraka were there as well. Being with friends always gave her a sense of ease, knowing that they would always have her back.

Speaking of which, "Hey guys where is Midoriya-Kun?" Tsuyu asked getting somewhat annoyed by the long absence of the green-haired boy.

"He said that he was on his way about 20 minutes ago," Ochako said. Checking her phone, "He should be arriving soon."

Tsuyu sighed with frustration and plopped herself down on one of the stiff airport benches. Even though Midoriya had very recognizable hair, he would still be hard to spot. Due to his popularity as all might's protege, many others had dyed their hair with the same shade of green.

About ten more minutes passed by before the three teens got another message from Izuku.

Midoriya Izuku (aka Deku): Hey guys I'm by the entrance of the airport!

All three then looked at the entrance of the building to see a mop of green curls and enter in.

"Is that him?" Todoroki asked squinting his hetero-chromatic eyes, "I can't see that far."

Then, at that moment Izuku clumsily crashed into another person and their luggage. Thus releasing a flurry of nervous squeaks and apologies, along with other sounds that Todoroki could only classify as "Deku Noises".

"Ah! Sorry!" Izuku exclaimed his voice slightly cracking.

"Yup that's him," Ochako said with a smile.

* * *

The next few hours in the airport were spent waiting in lines to check-in, another long line to get through security, and then waiting some more in the rest of the airport for their flight. Once getting on the plane the teens were settled and on their way through the bright blue sky of the afternoon.

Once settling into cruising altitude and the cramped leg space of economy class, the four could finally unwind for the next 12 hours. Midoriya and Ochako had seats next to each other while Todoroki and Asui sat next to each other a few seats ahead of them. The dual user looked over his shoulder to see his two friends sharing a pair of headphones and watching a movie on Izuku's phone. No doubt probably some superhero movie.

"Well they seemed to be settled in," Todoroki said to himself turning back around and fiddling with his seat recliner. Being from such a wealthy family meant that Todoroki never had experienced traveling in something that wasn't first class. The reason why he bought economy tickets was that he wanted to distance himself from the lifestyle that his father had set out for him. However, he didn't expect the legroom to be so nonexistent. Shoto tried to push the reclining button again only for the little kid behind him to kick the seat pushing it back up.

Asui took notice of the white-red haired boys struggling with his seat and silently laughed to herself. It was an unusual sight to see Todoroki, not in control.

"Having trouble there?" she said with a small giggle.

"Yeah," he groaned in response, "I've never been stuck in such a restricting seat before." The little kid then started to kick the seat again making him bury his face into hands.

"Try doing something that will take your mind off of the problem- ribbit," the frog girl suggested, "Tell me about what you planned for the trip."

Todoroki sighed and took out his cell phone scrolling to the notes app that contained his digital itinerary. His mismatched eyes scanned for a few minutes in order to summarize the trip that he planned.

"Well for starters when we land in Los Angeles, we should take one of the airport shuttles to the hotel. Then I figured that we could do some fun activities in the area, like Hollywood walk of fame, LA skyscrapers, California even has its own Universal and Disney theme parks like back at home," Todoroki began to explain.

"That'll be the first few days then we move up north to Yosemite National park, and San Francisco. After that, we have an RV rental that we can use to drive through other stops along the way. At this point I have nothing specific so for the next week we can move through the midwest. After that, we should be by New York for the last week and then fly back to Japan from there." Todoroki said finishing through his notes on his phone.

"Wow, your organization even seeps into your vacation, Todoroki-Kun," Tsu commented, "but you forgot one of the most important parts to factor in."

"What is that?"

"The unknown variable," Asui said, she then gestured to Midoriya. Todoroki looked over his shoulder again to see Izuku apologizing to a stewardess that he bumped into.

"What, you mean Midoriya-Kun?" Todoroki asked.

"Well, I don't know if it's just me but it seems like unpredictability follows Midoriya-Kun," Asui pointed out, "he's like the main character in an anime, wherever he goes adventure comes too."

The white-red haired boys sighed once again slumping in his seat, "does that mean that we are destined to go on some great journey this time?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not necessarily, but we should still be alert," Tsu said, "but at the same time, we are only licensed in Japan. So we can't just blow up stuff or freeze over streets when we arrive."

"Well I guess she is right," Todoroki thought to himself, "but, still everything that wants to kill Midoriya was centered in Japan, and now that we are on vacation overseas maybe we can relax for once." The dual boy dismissed the thought and put in his headphones to distract himself with a movie.

"Just maybe can we relax for once?" he pleaded to himself.

* * *

The crackling of burning wood was the only audible sound to Charles Henry as he sat in front of the enormous hand-carved fireplace before him. The large estate that he inherited from his father was many things but it was not one for keeping warm.

The Henry family mansion had stood for 4 generations. First built as a house that oversaw the large farm in the early 1850's it was nothing more than a few bedrooms big. As the wealth of the family increased with the growth of the company, so did the estate ever increasing with more opulent and ornate architecture, furnishings, and decoration to accommodate it.

Even with this Charles was the loneliest man on earth, his family killed in a robbery while he was away and inheriting the mansion at 20. Only left with the servants as his company, every night seemed to be a reminder of what was lost.

"Master Vaughn," a voice called out from the emptiness of the room. Charles turned around to see the head butler, Daniel Nakamura. The Japanese-American butler was the head of the servants at 26 years old after his father's passing and was Charle's best friend. Despite Daniel's purpose from birth was to serve the family it didn't prevent him from forming an older brother like relationship with the young master.

"I have news that might be of interest to you," Daniel spoke with a smile on his face.

"And what might that be?" Charles inquired.

"She'll return soon."


End file.
